


Misplaced Trust

by paranoidangel



Category: Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has second thoughts about finding out Mandrake's secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Fatal Consequences_.

"I don't think I can do this Sarah. I'm just not like Harry." Sooner or later the Keeper was going to work out that he had no intention of killing Sarah and he wanted to stay as far away from the Crimson Chapter as possible so Sarah could take them down before they could kill him.

"You're the only person I trust who can find the truth. If there was any other way..." She left the sentence hanging on a promise.

Will sighed. "I'll do it."

She smiled, but it didn't make him feel any better about lying to her.


End file.
